


Melt your walls down

by ZebyZeee



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebyZeee/pseuds/ZebyZeee
Summary: Fire, ice, lamb, duck--Oh wait, that's not how it goes...---Got PekingSpine brainrot,, gotta make food smh
Relationships: Peking Duck/Lamb Spine Hotpot (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 4





	1. Uncanny Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the twitt rp thread that quickly turned into PekingSpine,,,
> 
> Thank you Sun for goin' along with my dumb@/ssery hjghjg,, the way you write Peking is neato 'n I can't thank you enough www!!

Peking Duck set foot outside his Pawn Shop for a regular ol' stroll as any other day. Heading towards the nearby forest area, he needed to be far from Plum Juice's usual nagging.

Ah, yes. Him and the others were busy mapping out the business plans for the winter season.  
Quite important, yet Peking himself did not want to be meddling with paperwork.

Which is why he'd gone alone, leaving his precious children to be watched over by Hawthorne Ball.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

Wandering for a while until he was deep enough that nobody was around or could be bothering him, Peking Duck took out his trusty pipe.

Well, it's what he meant to do... his hand stopped mid-motion as he was greeted by an uncanny sighting.  
A human? No, the magic soul could easily sense the soul power emitting from the figure.

Upon closer inspection, the food soul in question seemed to be out for a great amount of time...

Taking pity on them as he'd clearly picture the many fates that could meet this soul, Peking Duck sighed before crouching down to pick them up bridal style.

"Hah. I really do take in others like strays, don't I..." He noted, a bitter snicker at his tendencies.

So much for a peaceful smoke out in the woods, huh.  
Peking's definitely getting an earful from Plum Juice once he returns to the Pawn Shop. What joy.


	2. Hospitality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Lamb Spine's full name is Lamb Spine Hotpot but the Hotpot part just doesn't stick with me for some reason,,, I'm sorry
> 
> Also it's shorter this way ghjhjg

How strange...

The cold, autumn wind seemed to have left and a pleasant, warmer temperature greeted his senses.....  
Was he still in the forest..? No, this... this isn't anything like the outdoor atmosphere...

Where...... did he end up?

Opening his eyes, the food soul found himself within a small, yet tidy guest room.

"What...... is this place?"

He murmured quietly to himself, as to avoid anybody hearing him.

Before he could get more immersive with his thoughts, the door slowly opened.  
A girl peeked in and a gasp left her lips before running off.

"Peking! Honourable brother Peking! Come quick, they're awake!!"

Peking......? The food soul blinked upon the familiar name.  
The only Peking he knew of was Peking Shredded Pork, but it cannot be him since this looked nothing like the residence he resided in.

"Now, now. There's no need to rush me, Hawthorne."

Then, a tall brunette entered the very room. Must be the Peking that girl, apparently Hawthorne, was calling for...  
However the two looked nothing alike. Sure, they both dressed in an elegant manner, but-

"Oh~? My, your gaze is quite the piercing kind."

A sharp inhale, the realization hit him. Was he really staring that much..?

"Ah...... I'm sorry."

Peking's eyes glistened with an unknown emotion as he let a hum slip from his lips.  
Has the reply got his attention? Likely so.

Coming closer, the magic soul extended an arm towards him.  
His hand held up the other's chin, thus making eye contact.

"Intriguing. Say, what may be your name~?"

Surprised blink, he took a bit to collect himself as unusual warmth spread through him.

"Lamb......" He gulped "It's...... Lamb Spine."

Thumb lightly caressing the cheek of the other soul, Peking Duck found it amusing.

"Well, little Lamb.. What is it that brought you here, far from home I presume~?"

Opening up to speak, yet no words came out.  
Really, why did he leave in the first place...

Upon the sight of Lamb Spine's visible confusion, Peking gently closed the other's mouth for them.

"I'll let that question remain in the air for.. however much time you may need to remember."

"......?"

Retrieving his hand, Peking Duck backed up and turned to leave.. but shot one last glance above his shoulder towards Lamb Spine.

"This'll serve as your room while you're within the very phase of memory recovery--"

Before he could finish, the girl's head from before popped out from the doorframe.

"Honourable brother Peking, dinner's ready! Come eat!!"

Eyes closing, a small sigh left Peking.

"...Right, I'll be there in a minute. Thank you for the notice, Hawthorne."

Enthusiastic nod, Hawthorne Ball took her leave.

Gaze returning to Lamb Spine, he gave a reassuring smile.

"As you're currently our guest, your share is going to be brought directly to you. I recommend you don't bother to get up if you aren't able to. However, do let me know if you are in need of anything."

"......Thank you."

Such meek reply, Peking was rather surprised it even managed to reach his ears.

"Of course."


	3. Disturbance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me, mindin' my business: hehe PekingSpine go brrr
> 
> Canon bonkin' my head with a stick: You fool, here's a list of reasons why you should ship MingSpine instead  
> Me:  
> Canon:  
> Me:  
> Me: oH so PekingSpineSixi it is  
> Canon: Wait, no-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reaD LAMB 'N MINGSIXI'S BACKSTORIES IMMA LEGIT PERISH BRO
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAA THE ANGST 'N FEELS  
> THE WAY THEY INTERACT IS SO CUTE THOUGH IM HGNJHGNHJ
> 
> I've live tweeted my reactions on my side twitt @ThyzaBunno if you're interested!!

On this very afternoon, the Nanli Print Shop has gotten rather quiet after its visitors took their leave. Everything seemed to happen as usual, Pine Nut Wine and the rest of the staff dealt with any customer that came by. Meanwhile, Peking Shredded Pork used this spare time to delve into the world of comic books. Except the silence was disturbed by loud, hurried footsteps. He hoped they'd avoid him but to his demise, the volume of them has been only going up thus someone barged in without permission...

"Where is he?!"

The roar made Peking Shredded Pork instantly look up from the book in his hand.  
What a pity, it was just about to get to the grand action scene he'd been looking forward to...

"Ah, Mingsixi~ I'd stand up to greet you formally but as you see-"

"Cease your honeyed words, I did not come here for your sweet talk."

"My, how could that be? You couldn't have possibly missed Pine Nut Wine if he's really the one you happen to be looking for! Although, I do doubt such being the truth since you're standing before my very presence~"

The other soul's words seemed to just anger him further, Mingsixi decided he has had enough and went on to slam his hands down onto the table between them.  
"Halt your tongue, I have no time for your obscure games!"

Within the next second, Pine Nut Wine rushed in due to the on going ruckus.  
"Is everything alright? Our current lack of customers does not by any means condone the right to fight, especially not within the establishment may I add..."

"No, Lamb Spine is missing and I'm sickened with worry!"

Taken aback, Pine Nut Wine blinks.  
"What? Are you certain about this? He was here yesterday morning..."

"Yes, I've searched and looked into every. Single. Nook and cranny. In existence."

Exchanging worried looks, an amused but stiffled at first laughter caught their attention.

"Fufu~ Looks like your little Lamb has trouble differentiating between lies and truth."

Aggravated by such statement, Mingsixi gripped Peking Shredded Pork by the collar.  
Obviously, he was not beeming with joy upon hearing this.

"What is the meaning of this? What have you done?!"

Peking Shredded Pork dismissed Mingsixi's outburst with his free hand.

"He was quite keen about seeing you again so I.. Well, let's say he asked for directions from the wrong person~"

"You..."

"Anger doesn't suit you, Mingsixi~ It was purely light-hearted fun, not my fault Lamb Spine took it seriously~"

A heavy sigh came from Pine Nut Wine, who was barely watching the two at this point.  
Of course Peking Shredded Pork would pull something like this...

"Director..."

One last irked squint, Mingsixi set down Peking Shredded Pork back into his seat.  
He'll deal with this tasteless prankster later, his first priority is locating Lamb Spine and bringing him home.

"Deem yourself lucky, for I cannot waste anymore time in this situation. With that being said, do share what you told him."

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

With the directions within his grasp, Mingsixi set off once again.. for a different reason than the first time, despite arriving on this very day.  
He could've handed this case to his guards, but knowing Lamb Spine like the back of his hand, that solution would only backfire and scare him.

Back at the Nanli Print Shop, Pine Nut Wine scolded Peking Shredded Pork for the seventh time that day.

Will he ever learn? Who knows.


	4. Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so cold that I lowkey can't feel my fingers as I type this ghjhjg
> 
> aNYWAYS,,, Birthday update woo!!!

It was a calm, uneventful night with the moon delicately gracing the sky with its presence.

Even the food souls at the Bamboo Mist Pawn Shop deemed it best to get proper rest... with few exceptions, of course.

One being Peking Duck, whom happened to stay awake past the bedtime they've all agreed upon due to important paperwork..  
Maybe he shouldn't have neglected it 'til the last moment. Oh well, he'll get it done in no time.

Is what he thought initially, however, the unnatural light coming from the lamp residing on his desk tired his eyes more, thus proving otherwise.  
A sigh leaving him, Peking got up from his chair with the thought of getting some water...  
Y'know, an excuse to get away from his duty.. Just for a little while.

Making his way there, the sound of rustling and faint whining hit his ears out of nowhere.

Did a wild creature somehow manage to get indoors and is currently stuck..?  
Whatever it may be, Peking has come so far... he might as well find out the truth.

Upon further inspection, it became clear that it was, in the end, not, a wild animal making those sounds.

Carefully opening the door, golden eyes peered into the guest room...  
Only to find Lamb Spine struggling with staying still. Could it be a rather interactive dream? Or a nightmare perhaps?

Since he was within Peking Duck's care, for now, the brunette took it upon himself to grant the other a peaceful night.

"Lamb Spine...?"

Upon being called out to, the mentioned food soul had begun to turn and twist around.. again.

A sigh leaving Peking's lips, he approached the bed as quietly as possible.  
Must've been a nightmare then, poor thing.

Studying the sleeping soul, the moonlight shone brightly and illuminated his figure from behind - drawing an outline.

Lamb Spine looked very peaceful, despite the occasional restless struggles that which brought a frown with it.  
Oh, just what a way to disturb such a delicate and tranquil expression... How cruel.

On second thought...

Why.. did his mind wander to these things?  
Out of pity? Sure, it made sense. Yet... could this may have been beyond that?  
Unrealistic, the fellow food soul was merely a guest. Nothing more, nothing less.

Of course.

...Maybe he really should go and fetch some water for himself, then go outside and take a breather.  
The latter would be one good solution to clear his clouded thoughts...  
Perhaps a late night smoke'll do the trick, if all else fails.

Eventhough planning ahead, there was one last thing he'd done before doing so...

A longer strand of hair dangled into Lamb Spine's face, underlining the lone eye which the soul would show whilst the other is normally hidden beneath the stray bangs of his. Peking used a hand, more accurately the thumb, to gently brush and then tuck it behind the other's ear.  
There, the view came full circle.

Deeming it satisfactory, the mentioned hand of his begun its withdrawal, when-

"Please......" a shiver, "don't...... leave......"

The next moment, the brunette found his very guest latching onto and holding that same arm he had reached towards Lamb Spine mere seconds ago. Slightly freezing up as things didn't quite go as planned before hand, Peking let a sigh leave him.  
How could he? After hearing such a heartbreaking whine, too?

Thus giving in, the soul sat down onto the bed. Was the other pretending to sleep the whole time? Or did the tender touch awoke him?

Gaze curiously exploring Lamb Spine's features, Peking leaned closer to get a better look.  
The scrunched up face, accompanied by this... stubborn, tight locking of those arms around his, may have been no different from an attached pet.

...Adorable.

That free hand of Peking pat the resting soul's head. Ah, who knew his hair would be so soft...?

"I won't."


End file.
